The Mysterious Anomaly
by Pearlsey
Summary: A girl is transported from early 21 century to Enterprise. When she wakes up, Phlox finds that she was exposed to a radiation that allows her to control objects with her mind, and to grow wings on command. (No she is not a fairy that changes outfits and stuff.) A new alien species declares war on Earth, and attempts to kidnap the girl for her abilities.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters stated on the television show Star Trek: Enterprise, for those belong to Paramount. I own the characters that I and I alone have created.

Rating: T **Graphic Imagery, Fighting, Violence, Mild Blood, (I think you get the point.)**

Author's notes: This is my first Fanfic on this website, or pretty much ever. Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors, because unfortunately, I'm not perfect ;).

Timeframe: Between "Terra Prime" and "These are the Voyages."

***This story includes an alien similar to a fairy. It can manipulate objects with energy fields, and has wings. This is explained scientifically in the story, so it's not a little kid's fairy. The alien overall is pretty epic.***

The Mysterious Anomaly

Pearlsey

"Captain, I don't believe it is appropriate to play childish games." T'Pol protested as Captain Archer threw the basketball into the hoop.

"Basketball isn't a childish game. Over a hundred years ago, it was a professional sport that mature adults played." Archer compromised.

"It is really quite fun. Phlox chimed in. "Basketball is quite easy once you get familiar with its rules."

T'Pol hesitated and finally spoke. "If it will please you, pass me the ball."

T'Pol then started to run with the ball, dribbling and dribbling the basketball accordingly. Travis stole the ball from T'Pol, and started to run off with it.

Moments later, Travis was tackled to the floor by T'Pol, trying to get the ball.

"T'Pol! What in God's name are you doing?" Archer yelled.

Calmly, T'Pol stated, "The main objective of Basketball is to get the ball into the other team's basket using whatever force necessary."

Archer started to explain the basics of Basketball, but was interrupted by the com.

"Hoshi to Captain Archer." The com blared.

"Yes Hoshi" Archer responded.

"We are approaching a field of anomalies. You might want to see this." Hoshi carefully spoke with a cautious tone of voice.

"On my way." Archer responded."

As all of the senior officers made the short journey to the bridge, the ship started to shake and rattle. Every minute the rattling grew worse and worse. Everyone huddled into the turbo lift, and made it to the bridge.

"Report." Archer ordered.

"These anomalies seem to penetrate the hull." Malcolm said.

"That's not very specific." Archer stated.

Malcolm responded. "I'm sorry Captain, but that is the all the data I have collected. Humans have never seem these type of spacial anomalies before."

"Vulcans have never encountered an anomaly quite like this either. It is not damaging the ship, nor leaving Enterprise alone."

The console starts rapidly beeping, and T'Pol rushes over to it.

"Captain, one of the anomalies is forming on C-Deck. One new life sign detected." T'Pol stated. "It is human."

"Human? We are three months from Jupiter Station." Archer confusedly yelled.

Suddenly, the slight rattling of the ship turned into shaking. Crewmen toppled and fell out of their chairs. After the endless shaking went on for a minute or so, it stopped completely.

"Assemble a security team. Meet me on C-Deck, Section 7. T'Pol, you have the bridge." Archer ordered.

"Captain, I request to be part of this security team. This human's life signs are fading rapidly." Phlox requested.

Archer hesitated and looked at Phlox. "Granted."

Jonathan Archer strutted off the bridge and grabbed a phase pistol. Malcolm, five other security officers, and Dr. Phlox followed, and thoroughly searched C-Deck. As they neared the mysterious human, the conditions of many corridors worsened.

"Love what you've done with the place Captain." Malcolm sarcastically remarked.

Lights flickered on and off, and many support beams lay across the ground. As the team turned a corner, a body was seen strung across the floor. The girl was no older than 15, and she had burnt scarlet hair. Blood streamed across her face and stained her white shirt. The team rushed over to her and removed three crossbars that lay on top of the body. She had some type of headset on, which were connected to some type of PADD that had an apple on the back of it.

A concerned look crossed over Dr. Phlox's face. "I need to get her to Sickbay immediately, she's going into shock."

Phlox and Archer laboriously carried her into Sickbay, and lay her on a Bio-Bed.

"Get me 75 milligrams of Tricordaline, the light red fluid." Phlox ordered.

Archer grabbed the Tricordaline and handed it to Phlox

The Denobulan doctor carefully pressed the medical injector to her neck, and administered the medicine.

"Her conditions have stabilized, at least for now." Phlox said, relived.

"Will she survive?" Archer asked.

Phlox responded. "Probably, she took much of a beating. She is lucky to have survived in that anomaly. She may be conscious in the next few hours. "

"In that case, call me when she wakes up. I'll be on the bridge." Archer exited Sickbay, leaving just Dr. Phlox and his patient alone.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter one of this story! (In reality this was 3 pages long, but the page compressed it) I accept any advice or suggestions for the next upcoming chapters ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Hours passed until the girl's eyes started to flutter open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she realized she wasn't where she was before. The girl rapidly sat up, and had a very panicked look on her face. This obviously scared Phlox half to death, and he ran over to her BioBed.

"I see you're awake." Phlox said in a comforting voice, trying to calm her down. "I am going to give you something for the pain.

The girl was still very confused and scared, though she understood him. She let him administer her the medicine. Phlox pressed a hypospray full of Anaprovaline to her neck. The mystery girl's eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

"W-Where am I?" She said in a panicked voice.

Phlox responded. "You're in Sickbay, you took a nasty ride through a strange anomaly."

She hesitated. "I'm on a ship? Where are we? What sea are we sailing?"

Phlox said, "That isn't the kind of ship you are on. We are aboard the USS Enterprise."

Claire kept staring at the doctor.

"Is anything wrong?" Phlox asked.

Claire stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I just haven't seen anybody look like you before.. Not that it's an insult, but…"

"It's perfectly fine. I'm Denobulan, not human. We look much different than humans do, though we do get along with each other. I'm the only one serving in StarFleet currently through the Inter-Species Medical Exchange Program." Phlox laughed. "It is probably why I'm the only Denobulan on this Starship, hmm."

Wait, you said we're on a starship. Is this a joke? Starships only exist in Sci-Fi movies, you know, placed in the future." The girl responded, laughing, but she was scared at the same time.

Now concerned, Phlox asked, "You've never heard of or seen a starship before?"

Quietly, she responded, "No, I haven't."

Phlox walked over to the com.

"Captain, the girl is awake, please come to sickbay immediately."

"On my way." Archer responded.

Phlox grabbed a medical scanner and started to scan Claire once again.

"What's that?" Claire asked.

"This is a medical scanner. It can record your condition and scan your body in a matter of seconds. It's quite helpful." Phlox responded.

Archer entered sickbay, and the girl's eyes widened in shock. He was so tall compared to her on that tiny BioBed. The Denobulan doctor motioned Archer to follow him into his office.

"How is she?" Archer asked.

Phlox responded. "Fine, besides a mild concussion, but there is something that concerns me. For as small of a concussion that she has, she shouldn't have experienced any memory loss." "Memory loss, what do you mean?" Archer asked.

Phlox continued. "The girl, or how humans call a women with an unknown name, Jane Doe, can't recall any starship being built. When I told her where she was, she didn't believe me, and said that starships only existed in Science Fiction."

That caught Archer's attention. " Science fiction? The first starships were built over 60 years ago. She ought to know that."

Phlox looked at Archer. "I don't know why, but it seems like she wasn't even alive to see the first starships with warp or artificial gravity launch out of space dock. I don't know what to do Captain."

"Let me talk to her." Archer stated.

Archer walked out of Phlox's office with the doctor following him. He approached the girl.

"My name is Jonathan Archer. What's yours?" He asked the girl.

She looked up. "Mine name is Claire. Claire Reed Wells. Who is, um, the doctor?"

The Doctor smiled. "My name is Phlox. I am the Chief Medical officer aboard Enterprise. He continued. "Claire, can you remember anything besides your name, maybe how old you are, what you are allergic to, your date of birth." The girl confidently answered, "Yeah. I am 14 years old, I'm allergic to cats, and I was born October 23rd, 2000.

"2000? Are you sure about that?" Archer cautiously asked.

Claire got a little nervous herself. "Yes, I'm pretty sure of my date of birth."

"Look up her medical files Phlox." Archer ordered.

"Right away Captain." Phlox strode over to the medical database computer.

Archer once again turned to Claire. "Claire, do you know what year it is?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "It's 2015, right?"

"No, it's 2155." Archer said.

"What? That can't be!" Claire stated. "I was just walking home from school."

Phlox was finished looking at her records on the ship wide computer.

Flabbergasted, he said, "Captain, you might want to see this."

Archer walked over to the computer. Claire's permanent records were displayed on the view screen.

"Name: Claire Reed Wells

Date of Birth: October 23, 2000.

Date of death: Unknown

Amber Alert release date: June 5, 2015

Condition: Presumed dead, never found"

Archer was shocked. "Oh my god. She's telling the truth."

Phlox walked over to Claire, and helped her out of the BioBed. She stumbled and tripped over her own feet, but quickly stood up.

"That never happened." She jokingly said to both the Captain and Phlox. They both gave her a somewhat cautious smile.

She followed Phlox to the computer's view screen, and read everything over. As she read down the page, her smile turned into a face of fear and sadness. She looked up with tears in her eyes at Captain Archer.

"This isn't a joke, is it," She choked. "I really am on a starship, aren't I."

Phlox, now wishing he'd never shown the records to her, said, "Yes, you are on a starship."

"So, I am stuck in the future, I'm presumed dead, and everyone who I know is dead." Her voice shook with sadness.

Archer looked the girl in the eyes. "I know this is hard for you, but there is nothing we can do about where you re in time. What I can do, is that I can have StarFleet change your current status, so that you aren't considered dead anymore."

"That would help, since I'm not actually dead." A tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled.

"Phlox, is it ok if I show her to the nearest window?" Archer asked.

"Why?" Phlox concurred.

"I don't think she fully believes we're on a starship." Archer smiled.

"Well, there was a USS Enterprise navy ship that sailed all over the world." Claire said.

"Follow me." Archer suggested.

The two walked through about five corridors before a giant window stood before them. The ship was going at warp 2.5, so the stars were seen flying across the window, like ribbons of light.

Claire stared in awe, as the stars flew past her. "Woah, this is amazing!"

Archer responded. "It really is. I used to stare for hours though windows like this when I was aboard my first starship."

"How far are we from Earth?" Claire asked.

"At warp five, we are three months away from our solar system." Archer sadly answered.

"I guess that we better get back to SickBay." Archer gestured for Claire to follow him.

They both walked back to Sickbay.

"Got her back in one piece Phlox." Archer joked.

It took a minute for Phlox to get the joke. "Ha ha."

"This ship is so cool! Are there any others like it?" Claire asked.

"The USS Columbia is a lot like the Enterprise, but not identical." Archer responded.

"Captain, I believe that she is alright to go tomorrow morning, but I'd really appreciate if she'd get some rest." Phlox suggested. "Of course." Archer smiled at Claire, turned on his heel, and walked out of Sickbay.

Phlox gestured for Claire to lay on her BioBed. Claire wobbled over to it, and climbed in.

"Um Phlox," she politely asked, "May I please borrow a shirt, mine is soaked with blood."

Surprised, he smiled, and gave her a small blue catsuit, which was a lot like T'Pol often wore.

"I'm sure T'Pol wouldn't mind if you borrowed one of her garments." Phlox happily stated.

"Thanks! Um, who is T'Pol?" Claire asked.

Phlox turned to her. "You can change behind one of the curtains, but after that, I'd appreciate if you would rest. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Claire changed into the Catsuit. Though it fit a little snug in some places, It looked very good on her figure. She walked out of the temporary changing room, and climbed once again into the BioBed. As she tried to fall asleep, the Anaprovaline started to wear off. The pain started to haunt her, and it eventually caught up to her nerves. Her head started to pound, and the lacerations on her face, neck, and back started to throb. Though difficult, she eventually fell asleep.

I hope you liked this revised version of the chapter! Please post a review if something is standing out much in this story. Don't forget to follow for more chapters ;). Thanks for reading!


End file.
